Alice's Nightmare
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Alice nunca había probado sangre humana. Durante una noche de chicas con Bella, su amiga sin querer se hace un corte y una pequeña gota llega sus labios cuando trata de curarlo, haciendo imposible contener el frenesí que la invade repentinamente.


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la idea es de mi autoría.

Protegida por SafeCreative. Prohibida su copia, reproducción y/o adaptación.

* * *

**«Alice's Nightmare»**

* * *

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse, Alice y Bella estaban solas en la casa. La boda estaba bastante cerca, así que Edward cazaba con mayor frecuencia, como una manera de tener el mejor auto control durante su Luna de Miel. Esme y Rosalie habían salido a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta para la decoración, Carlisle tenía ronda en el hospital, y Emmett y Jasper habían salido a cazar por su cuenta. La pequeña vampira había querido quedarse con su amiga, arreglando detalles del próximo evento que aún estaban incompletos, y rematando con una sesión de belleza con su muñeca favorita.

Debido a las constantes quejas de Bella, Alice tuvo que conformarse con arreglar un poco su cabello, un par de mascarillas faciales y una rápida manicura. Usó a su favor que la boda era en poco tiempo, y ahí iba a poder arreglarla a su antojo.

Vieron un par de ridículas películas de terror, riéndose por los absurdos efectos especiales que aparecían, hasta que se aburrieron y decidieron bajar el volumen para que quedara como sonido de fondo y empezaron a platicar de cosas triviales.

―¡No puedo esperar a que sea Noche de Brujas! ―exclamó Alice.

―Y yo no puedo creer que ustedes lo celebren. ¿No es un tanto irónico? ¿Acaso van a pedir el Truco o Trato?

―¡Por supuesto que no! No salimos a pedir dulces, tonta ―soltó una risita―. Normalmente, vamos al área de pediatría del Hospital y dejamos unas cuantas golosinas. De vez en cuando nos disfrazamos, y los niños parecen disfrutarlo mucho.

―¡Vaya! Es bastante dulce de su parte. Yo rara vez pedía dulces cuando era niña. Reneé siempre ha sido bastante infantil, y al final era ella la que iba por todo el vecindario. Cuando me hice mayor, eso me avergonzaba, así que dejé de hacerlo. Además, mi madre siempre me hacía usar disfraces bastante ridículos.

―¿Alguna vez fuiste vampira? ―movió las cejas de manera juguetona.

―No, tal vez eso era para cuando me hiciera mayor ―respondió con una risita, dando por terminada la conversación al respecto.

Volvieron a subir el volumen del televisor y trataron de concentrarse en la película, que estaba a punto de terminar. En la escena final, un vampiro, con los colmillos más falsos en la historia del cine, tomó a la pobre protagonista y la mordió en el cuello, bebiendo de ella hasta matarla. Bella se retorció un poco por la visión de la sangre, pero Alice empezó a reír con fuerza.

―¿Acaso no te causa ni un poco de repelús toda esa sangre?

―¡¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?! ¡Es tan falsa! Además, no hay manera de que salga tanta sangre por esa mordida. ¡Ni siquiera tocó una vena principal!

―¡Claro, se me olvida que estoy con la experta en el tema! ―dijo con sarcasmo.

―No hay necesidad de ser vampiro para saber eso, Bella ―contestó Alice, rodando los ojos―. Nunca lo he hecho, así que no me puedes considerar experta en el tema. Bueno, si contamos a los animales...

Eso fue toda una revelación para Bella. ¿Entonces, Alice nunca...?

―¿Nunca has bebido sangre humana? ―la interrumpió abruptamente, completando su pregunta en voz alta.

―Jamás ―contestó, sonriendo ampliamente―. Cuando desperté, lo primero que visualicé fue a Carlisle cazando un ciervo, así que me di un poco a la idea de qué camino debía seguir. Por supuesto, yo no presumo mi récord limpio como lo hace Rosalie.

―Pero, yo creí que...

―Sí, en cierto modo he sido tentada en más de una ocasión. Inclusive, una vez estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero volví a tener una visión muy clara de mi futura familia, y fue lo que me hizo detenerme. En aquel entonces, mis visiones eran demasiado confusas para mí; nada me aseguraba que efectivamente me iba a encontrar con ellos, pero quería estar lo más adaptada al clan cuando finalmente sucediera.

―¿Y los demás lo saben?

―No todos. Rosalie no lo sabe, por ejemplo. Conozco la vanidad de mi hermana lo suficiente como para dejarle creer que ha sido la única, además de Carlisle, que no ha bebido de un humano.

Bella se acercó y rodeó en un abrazo a su futura cuñada. Alice, un poco sorprendida por su reacción, soltó una risita y le devolvió el gesto.

―Sin duda, necesitaré de toda la eternidad para dejar de sorprenderme contigo ―sonrió.

Era cerca de la medianoche. Bella se había quedado dormida en el sofá, así que Alice la llevó hasta el cuarto de Edward para que pudiera descansar más cómodamente en la amplia cama. Sin otra cosa qué hacer, ya que había visto que su esposo llegaría hasta dentro de unas horas más, optó por ir a su habitación a arreglar unos diseños para la renovación del guardarropa de toda la familia. Se recostó en el diván que estaba junto a un ventanal, tomó su iPad, y se puso a hacer algunos trazos aleatorios.

Teniendo la inmortalidad de su lado, el tiempo le era irrelevante. Podía pasar horas en la misma posición, sin moverse un solo centímetro. En ocasiones, había pasado literalmente todo el día en la misma actividad sin detenerse. Rara vez se quedaba sola en casa, y alguien tan activa como ella, temía aburrirse con facilidad, así que se concentró en buscar toda clase de tareas que la mantuvieran ocupada hasta que Bella despertara, o hasta que Jasper estuviera de regreso. Lo que sucediera primero.

Sin darse cuenta, dieron las dos de la mañana. Ya se había fastidiado de juguetear con sus diseños, por lo que decidió ir a la sala a reacomodar los muebles. Tal vez ya era hora de hacer una remodelación en varias partes de la casa.

Vio la luz de la cocina encendida, y de inmediato supo que se trataba de Bella, así que fue hasta donde se encontraba. La chica estaba de espaldas a ella, frente a la puerta abierta del refrigerador, sacando unas cuantas cosas. Se aclaró la garganta ligeramente, tratando de llamar la atención de la manera más sutil posible y no causarle un enorme susto a su amiga.

―¡Oh, lo siento! ―exclamó Bella, girándose para quedar frente a Alice, y con sus brazos llenos de cosas―. No sabía dónde te habías metido.

―¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

―Me dio un pequeño antojo de un emparedado de jalea y mantequilla de maní ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Estás consciente de que son poco más de las dos de la madrugada? ¡¿Quién come a estas horas?!

―Tienes toda la culpa ―soltó una risita―. Son los nervios por la boda. De repente, como que caigo en la cuenta de que ya está a la vuelta de la esquina, y me dan ganas de comer algo dulce. Créeme, sólo será esto y me iré derechito a la cama. Es totalmente pasajero.

Siguió con su tarea, untando la jalea de uva en un trozo de pan, y totalmente concentrada en su labor. Alice rodó los ojos y se acercó a ayudarle, yendo por un vaso grande de vidrio y sacando el cuenco de leche de la nevera. Había visto comer a Bella en más de una ocasión, pero nunca iba a superar esa aversión por el aspecto de la comida humana.

Fue demasiado rápido, y ni siquiera lo presintió. En un parpadeo, Bella sostenía la palma de su mano contra su pecho, siseando de dolor, y avanzó lo más rápido posible hasta el fregadero, abriendo la llave de golpe y metiendo la mano entera bajo el chorro.

―¡Maldición! Debí tomar un cuchillo para untar ―murmuró.

En ese momento, el aroma de la sangre llegó hasta Alice, haciéndola tambalear ligeramente. Ya había estado cerca de la sangre de Bella en más de una ocasión, pero nunca lo había sentido de una manera tan intensa. No necesitó de un espejo para confirmar que sus ojos se habían puesto completamente negros, pues el ardor intenso en su garganta demostraba su repentina sed.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Había ido a cazar ese mismo día en la mañana. Era imposible que estuviera sedienta en ese momento. Inclusive, de todas las personas de la familia, Edward le había confiado a su prometida, pues sabía el cariño que le tenía a Bella y el auto control que tenía su hermana.

Se sintió un tanto histérica por el giro que estaba tomando la situación. Nunca, en toda su existencia como inmortal, se había sentido tentada por la sangre humana como lo estaba en esos momentos. Tenía que apartarse de Bella en ese mismo instante, o no sabría por cuánto tiempo más podría tolerar el delicioso aroma de su sangre.

―¿Alice? ―su amiga interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos―. ¿Estás bien?

―S-sí ―contestó, un tanto agitada. Notó entonces el ligero mareo que envolvió a Bella―. ¿Tú estás bien?

―No lo sé.

Edward le había contado en su momento sobre la aversión de Bella por la sangre. Sabía que se ponía enferma con solo verla, por lo que entendió entonces la reacción de su amiga.  
Estaba en un dilema: irse y dejar a Bella a su suerte (que seguramente sería quedar desmayada en medio de la cocina), o ponerla aún más en riesgo quedándose para ayudarle. No tuvo que pensarlo por mucho tiempo; su hermano no le perdonaría que abandonara a su novia. Él confiaba en su fortaleza y en su control, y no podía defraudarlo.

Se acercó con cautela hacia ella, probando poco a poco hasta dónde podía llegar sin traspasar sus límites. Para cuando llegó finalmente hasta Bella, ella ya se encontraba un tanto verde y con una capa de espeso sudor sobre su frente.

_¡¿Dónde carajo están Edward y Carlisle cuando se les necesita?!_

―Dame tu mano, necesito ver qué tan profunda es la herida ―trató de no hacer tan obvio el temblor en su voz.

―Alice, déjalo. Puedo ver que esto no es cómodo para ti.

―Bella, no te voy a dejar aquí. ¿Qué clase de cuñada crees que soy? ―aligeró el tono.

―¿Una muy buena? ―soltó una risita temblorosa.

―Venga, pequeña cobarde.

La llevó hasta el baño de la primera planta. Buscó con cierta impaciencia un botiquín (sabía que Esme había dejado unos cuantos por la casa desde que Bella empezó a frecuentarlos), deseando terminar con su calvario de una buena vez.

―Alice ―insistió.

―Basta. Si veo que me sobrepasa, llamaré a Carlisle, o yo misma te llevaré a Emergencias.

La herida empezó a emanar más sangre conforme pasaba el tiempo. Era más profunda de lo que Alice pensaba, y eso la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y hambrienta. Sin poder evitarlo, un pequeño gruñido brotó de su pecho. Tal vez era hora de dejar de hacerse la valiente y llamar a Carlisle o a su hermano de una buena vez. Ellos vendrían en un parpadeo y ayudarían a Bella sin problema.

Pudo ver en los ojos de su amiga que ésta no sentía miedo alguno. Confiaba demasiado en ellos, y eso estaba haciendo mella en Alice. Escuchó el retortijón del estómago de Bella, vio que se ponía todavía más verde.

En su estado actual, sus visiones pasaban a segundo plano, dejando a sus instintos vampíricos flotar hacia la superficie. Solo fue consciente de que Bella se desvanecía en sus brazos, rozando sin querer su rostro con la mano herida. La sangre manchó la comisura de sus labios, enviando toda clase de cordura por el borde. Empezó a temblar con fuerza, sujetándose de la encimera y tratando de atrapar cualquier remanso de control.

Tomó una bocanada innecesaria de aire, haciendo que el aroma entrara directamente a su nariz. No pudo evitar sacar su pequeña lengua y limpiar la mancha en sus labios, lanzándola hacia el frenesí.

―S-solo... solo será un poco, solo un poco ―susurró para sí misma―. Me controlaré. Me ayudará a calmarme...

Acercó la mano de Bella a su nariz, inhalando la deliciosa esencia, como si se tratara de un exquisito manjar. Buscó con más urgencia cualquier cosa para poder calmarse y detenerse de cometer una locura, pero olía tan bien que le fue imposible.

_Solo un poco... ella y los demás lo entenderán algún día_.

Nuevamente posó su boca sobre la herida, rozando suavemente su piel, manchándose aún más con su sangre. Presionó con un poco más de fuerza la mano, tratando de sacar un poco más de ese delicioso néctar. Soltó un jadeo violento, abriendo sus labios y dejando que el líquido llenara su boca, dejándose ir a la locura y saciando su repentina sed.

De pronto, la sangre que brotaba de la mano no fue suficiente, y se inclinó hacia el cuerpo de su amiga, tendida en el piso del baño. Le mordió la yugular, causando una herida mayor y un flujo más grande, y sonrió con satisfacción. Lamía y succionaba con fuerza, tratando de sacar la mayor cantidad posible de líquido.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando de repente ya no hubo más sangre para beber. Alice succionó con más energía, como una manera de obtener un poco más, aunque sin éxito alguno. Se separó del cuerpo de Bella con cierta frustración por no poder beber más, y fue entonces cuando la realidad la golpeó con fuerza...

Ahí, acostada en el frío piso del baño, estaba el cuerpo de su amiga. Fría, inerte, pálida... _muerta_.

Alice trató inútilmente de buscar algún signo de vida en Bella. Trató de encontrarle algo de pulso en la muñeca y en el cuello, aunque fuese muy débil, para constatar que seguía con ella, que no había cometido una estupidez. Empezó a presionarle suavemente el pecho, estimulando al callado corazón para que volviera a latir. Los sollozos pugnaban por salir de ella, mientras movía la cabeza con fuerza, negando lo que le estaba pasando. Ella no pudo haber matado a su mejor amiga.

―Bella, no, no, por favor... ―repetía constantemente, sin detener su labor de resucitación―. Bella, perdóname, por favor. No quise... no, por favor. Bella, despierta, por favor.

Se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuánto tratara de reanimarla, su amiga no volvería a la vida. La había matado por una estupidez, por no poderse controlar. En ese momento, se maldijo a sí misma por no haber llamado a Carlisle cuando tuvo que hacerlo y por no negarse a la petición de su hermano de quedarse con ella desde un principio. Soltó una risotada histérica, recordando a Edward diciéndole que prefería mil veces dejar a Bella con ella que dejarla en manos de los inestables perros. ¡Qué equivocados estaban! La habían dejado en manos de su asesina.

―¡¿Por qué no lo vi antes?! ―gritó.

Escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta principal. Entró en pánico y pensó rápidamente en qué podía hacer en ese momento, pero estaba clavada en el piso, abrazando todavía el cuerpo sin vida de Bella.

―¿Alice? ―habló Edward, con cierto temblor en la voz.

Cuando se giró para enfrentar a su hermano, vio que éste se quedaba todavía más pasmado por la imagen que tenía frente a él. Se pasó una mano por los labios, percatándose que estaba completamente manchada de sangre, al igual que sus ropas, dándole un aspecto un tanto salvaje y descontrolado.

―¡¿Alice, qué has hecho?! ―le gritó. Corrió hacia ellas, empujándola a un lado para poder tomar a Bella en sus brazos―. Bella, amor, despierta ―sollozó.

La familia empezó a llegar en ese momento. Alice sollozaba con fuerza, aún sentada en el piso, acurrucada en un rincón. Jasper trató de acercarse a ella, un tanto tembloroso por la sangre que todavía la cubría, pero no pudo llegar hasta donde estaba. Al ver la reacción de su esposo, lloró más fuerte. El resto del clan veía la escena con horror, sorpresa y decepción.

―¿Qué ha sucedido? ―preguntó Carlisle, el último en llegar.

―Lo que sucedería tarde o temprano ―respondió Rosalie, con algo de desdén―: Bella ha muerto. Alice bebió de ella.

Parecía algo imposible de creer. Nadie esperaba que la más cercana a la chica Swan fuera quien terminara con su vida. Edward le gruñía con fuerza, y Jasper no estaba ahí para consolarla.

―Y-yo... lo siento ―sollozó―. ¡Lo siento tanto!

―¡Un 'lo siento' no me regresará a mi prometida! ―le gritó Edward―. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?!

―Y-yo...

―Alice ―interrumpió Carlisle―, será mejor que te marches.

―Pero, Carlisle...

―No, Alice. Jamás pensé que fueras de decepcionarme de tal forma.

Se sintió desesperada. Miró a su alrededor, esperando que alguien intercediera por ella, aunque sabía que era inútil. No había manera de justificar sus acciones. Había actuado por instinto, por supuesto, pero sabía que debía haber sido más cuidadosa alrededor de su amiga. Ahora, había le había arrebatado a su hermano el amor de su existencia.

―Edward, hermano, perdóname. Yo no pensé...

―¡Lárgate! ―le gritó de vuelta―. Tú no eres mi hermana.

Caminó hacia la puerta del baño, encontrándose con su esposo apoyado contra el marco. Le miró suplicante, pidiéndole ayuda, pero éste se limitó a cerrar los ojos, ignorando su silenciosa petición. Sollozó una vez más, y corrió hacia la puerta principal, tratando de escapar de lo que estaba sucediendo.

―¡Alice! ―escuchó la voz de Jasper, no tan lejos de ella.

―Jazz... ―susurró.

―¡Alice! ―estaba más cerca de donde estaba. Su voz empezaba a acercarse cada vez más conforme la llamaba.

Entonces, sintió una fuerte sacudida, encontrándose a sí misma en la sala de la casa, con la televisión aún encendida. Parpadeó con fuerza, tratando de enfocarse en la realidad, y al mismo tiempo descubrir qué rayos había sucedido. Hace unos instantes estaba corriendo por el bosque, y ahora se encontraba sentada en un mullido sofá. ¿Qué había pasado?

―¿Alice? ―la llamó nuevamente Jasper, ahora con un poco de duda por la reacción de su esposa―. ¿Has visto algo malo?

―¿Bella? ―fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

―Arriba, dormida. Bueno, más bien parece estar completamente fuera de combate ―soltó una risita―. Ni siquiera pareció notar el escándalo de Emmett cuando llegamos. Se quedó dormida en el sofá y la llevé hasta el cuarto de Edward.

―¿Emmett? ―respondió torpemente.

―Sí, Emmett. Llegamos hace unos cuantos minutos.

―¿Y Bella está bien?

―Sí, ya te dije, sigue dormida. ¿Qué te sucede, Alice?

Sin esperarse a responderle, corrió hacia el tercer piso, abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, y encontrando a su amiga profundamente dormida, cubierta hasta las orejas por el edredón dorado. Suspiró con notorio alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que todo se había tratado de una mala jugada de su mente. Bella en ningún momento había estado en peligro con ella, y Alice no había cometido ningún desliz.

Cuando regresó a la sala, se sentó junto a Jasper y se acurrucó en su pecho. Estaba feliz de que nada hubiera pasado y que él todavía la quería.

―¿Ya me dirás de qué ha sido todo esto? ―preguntó su esposo.

―Supongo que he tenido un sueño muy extraño ―se encogió de hombros―. Fue demasiado real. ¡Imagínate! Bella se hacía un corte con un cuchillo y yo terminaba por desangrarla ―se estremeció―. Bastante mórbido, de hecho.

―¿Un sueño? ―arqueó una ceja―. ¿Cariño, no habrá sido una visión?

_¡¿Visión?!_

Escuchó movimientos en la cocina, y miró frenéticamente hasta el reloj más cercano. Cinco minutos para las dos de la mañana. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta allá y dejó atrás a un pasmado Jasper, quien no tuvo otra opción que ir detrás de su esposa. Supo inmediatamente quién estaba ahí. Ni siquiera había llegado a la puerta, cuando decidió llamarla a gritos...

―¡ISABELLA SWAN, ALÉJATE DE ESA BENDITA COCINA!

* * *

**¡Feliz Halloween!**


End file.
